Stay with me
by seirra
Summary: The fight has been won and everyone is going their separate ways. But Jayden doesn't want Antonio to go. Will he be able to convince him to stay?


Author's Note: So, I love love love Jaytonio and there just aren't enough fanfics about them! This takes places after the end of the final episode. Just a one shot.

Jayden stood outside Antonio's door. One by one the others had left. Now only Antonio was left. But he would be leaving soon. He was already packing. Jayden felt sad as he watched Antonio packing up his things.

"I don't want you to leave" Jayden said

Antonio looked up startled. "I won't be gone long...besides this is the trip of a lifetime!" Antonio smiled as he went in a long lengthy description of the fishing trip he would be taking. Jayden didn't really listen. He just keept staring at Antonio, his heart pounding and before he can lose his courage walked towards Antonio, puts his arms around him and finally kissed him.

Jayden wasn't sure how Antonio would respond, he half expected him to pull away in disgust. However, much to Jayden's delight, Antonio pulled Jayden closer to him kissing him back. They pull away looking at each other smiling. Jayden goes to kiss Antonio again but he pulls away.

"You know...maybe we should close the door first?" Antonio noded his head towards the open door. "We don't want Ji walking in on us"

"Oh uh uh ri-right" Jayden stammered nervously. He hadn't really planned anything other then kissing Antonio. He nervously walked over to the door closing and locking it. He turned back around and saw Antonio grinning at him.

"Well come over here!" Antonio said with a laugh.

Jayden nervously walked over. "I don't...I mean I...never.." Jayden trailed off embarrassed.

Antonio kissed him. "Me neither. We can learn together"

They kiss for awhile then Antonio starts tugging at Jayden's shirt. They pull apart and Antonio lifts Jayden's shirt up over his head and Jayden does the same for Antonio. They get back to kissing slowly making their way to the bed.

Next, Antonio started pulling at Jayden's pants and they fall to the ground. Antonio was excited to see Jayden was going commando. Jayden quickly fumbled around undoing Antonio's pants. He helped him out of them and pulled down Antonio's boxers before pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

They start kissing again. Jayden can feel Antonio's erection pressing against his thigh. He grab's the shaft and starts stroking him. Antonio moans into Jayden's mouth and grabs ahold of Jayden's cock and starts to jack him off too.

Jayden stroked Antonio furiously, wanting very much to please him and is satisfied when he makes Antonio cum. Antonio bite down at Jayden's lip a little before rolling them around so Antonio is on top. Letting go of Jayden's cock, Antonio started kissing on Jayden's neck and made his way down Jayden's body. He runs his tongue down the shaft and smiled as he heard Jayden whimper. He started teasing the head with his tongue before taking all of Jayden in his mouth.

Jayden cries out and bucks his hips up a little going deeper into Antonio's mouth. He griped the bed sheets in his hands and called out Antonio's name. Antonio cuped Jayden's balls playing with them as he continued sucking on him, enjoying the way he is making Jayden moan. It made him feel good to know he is giving Jayden that much pleasure.

"Antonio I think I'm-" Jayden came in Antonio's mouth. But Antonio didn't care. He wanted to suck up every last bit of Jayden.

He lied back next to him and Jayden pulled him close, holding him in his strong arms. They stared into each others eyes. "I love you Antonio," Jayden suddenly says. Antonio reached up gently caressing Jayden's face. "I love you too"

"Stay with me" Jayden rran his hands down Antonio's back squeezing his butt which made Antonio giggle.

"But the fish..." Antonio starts to say but Jayden kisses him before he can finish his sentence.

"Stay with me" Jayden said in a more commanding tone and started kissing Antonio's neck.

"Well the fishing here is pretty good..." Antonio mumbled almost dreamingly as Jayden nibbled at the right spot on his neck.

"I'm here too" Jayden said going back to Antonio's lips

"That is a nice bonus" Antonio said

"What do I need to do to motivate you?" Jayden asked with a sly grin.

"Hmm..." Antonio said pretending to think. "I might have a few ideas."

And so Jayden motivated Antonio all day and night long to stay there with him.


End file.
